


Path of Warriors

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero's thoughts at the end of the battle in episode 30.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path of Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anne for the beta!

The last Mobile Doll exploded.

Heero relaxed his tight grip on the controls, but kept his fingers ready as he scanned the field one last time. He let out a breath when he verified that all the dolls had been destroyed. His fingers were stiff and his side hurt from the many hits his Leo had taken. On the screen, he saw the hatch of the Aries opening and Quatre climbing out of it.

Releasing the straps securing him on the chair, Heero pushed the button to open the hatch of his suit. The Leo just made a screeching sound and the hatch remained closed. The mechanism was jammed. Quatre seemed to have realized that because he climbed back on the Aries only to return moments later with a toolbox in his hand.

The Leo was already on its knees which made it easier for Quatre to work on getting the hatch to open. There was nothing Heero could do but wait and watch what was going on outside through the screens. Quatre didn't seem to have sustained any injuries and the Aries behind him only had a couple of bumps. After Quatre had arrived, the battle only lasted a few minutes more. Thanks to the help of the woman in the shuttle and Wing's beam cannon, the mobile dolls had been defeated.

When Heero had decided to join the Treize Faction, Quatre had refused and tried to convince Heero that this wasn't the right path to follow. Apparently, no matter how much he tried to deny it, Quatre couldn't ignore the soldier in him. He had battled. For whatever reasons, he had forgotten his words to Heero, climbed into a mobile suit and fought. Heero knew very well that if Quatre hadn't decided to fight, he would be dead. They seem to be doing that a lot lately, saving each other. Even when it seemed that their paths would finally part, somehow they were drawn back together again.

The metal creaked and moments later Heero could see a wrench, prying open the hatch slowly. When the gap was large enough, Quatre gripped the metal with his hands and started to pull. Even though he wasn't in the best condition, Heero helped Quatre as best as he could. It took a few minutes and by the time they got the hatch open, Heero's and Quatre's hands were covered in small cuts.

"She's here to take us to the Sank kingdom." Heero was looking past Quatre, at the blue shuttle just landing in the field.

Quatre put an arm around Heero's waist and helped him out of the Leo. "That's the path we must follow now." There was no doubt in his voice. It was the first time Quatre had sounded so convinced since the moon base, since Trowa.

"A peaceful path?" Heero asked with a frown.

"No." Quatre shook his head, sadly. "A path _towards_ peace."

Heero nodded. Maybe this was the reason their paths kept crossing, because it was the only one available to them.

The path of warriors and the road to peace.

He let Quatre help him to the plane. For now, they would stay together.


End file.
